Mortal Kombat XI
Mortal Kombat XI contains 48 characters, a roster of returning and new characters. So far, more characters are confirmed, guest characters, Kreate-a-fighter and DLC's,including Pre-Order Bonus. Mortal Kombat XI will be released in April 23,2019. Returning Characters *Baraka *Cassie Cage *Cyrax *D'Vorah *Frost *Fujin *Jacqui Briggs *Jade *Jax *Johnny Cage *Kabal *Kitana *Kotal Kahn *Kung Jin *Kung Lao *Liu Kang *Mileena *Noob Saibot *Onaga *Raiden *Rain *Reptile *Scorpion *Sektor *Shang Tsung *Skarlet *Sonya Blade *Sub-Zero *Takeda Takahashi Returning Fatalities *Fatality *Death Traps *Stage Fatality *Hara-Kiri *Kreate-A-Fatality Returning Mini Games *Chess Kombat *Motor Kombat *Test your Strike *Test your Might *Test your Strength *Test your Sight New Mini Games *Test your Square X-Rays,Fatalities,& Hara Kiris * Mortal Kombat Xl X-Rays,Fatalities,& Hara Kiris DLCS MK11_Shao_Kahn_bonusLG.jpg|Shao Kahn PRE ORDER BONUS: * Shao Kahn KOMBAT PACK: *Spawn - Spawn Movies *Michael Myers - Halloween *Pennywise - It *Pumpkinhead - Pumpkinhead *Ferra/Torr - Mortal Kombat *Smoke - Mortal Kombat (comes with the cyborg versions from Deception/Armageddon) *Nightmare - Mortal Kombat *Tasia - Mortal Kombat MKX_Ferra_-_Torr.png|Ferra/Torr spawn.jpeg|Spawn large.jpeg|Michael Myers 59eb49c9b1061-bpfull.png|Pennywise|link=Pennywise smoke_mk9_by_letticiamaer-d6mstse.jpg|Smoke 000063.jpg|Nightmare CmzfvX9XEAAqLvh.jpeg|Tasia poster-pumpkinhead-movie-poster-regular-1_large.jpg|Pumpkinhead Exclusive Console Guest Characters *Nintendo Switch - Sweet Tooth from Twisted Metal *PlayStation 4 - Kratos from God of War *Xbox One - Marcus Fenix from Gears of War *Microsoft Windows - Doomguy Marine from Doom cog_marcusfenix_universe_540x540-1321f7485b104b0c99510af906745c9d.jpg|Marcus Fenix - Gears of War 220px-Doomguy_(Doom_2016).png|Doomguy Marine - Doom Playstation_all_stars_battle_royale_sweet_tooth_by_acdramon-d5kp0pi.png|Sweet Tooth - Twisted Metal Kratos_PS4.jpg|Kratos - God of War New Characters *Dominic - The son of Kano. With the death of his father at the hands of Sonya Blade, he wants to avenge his death, and takes the Black Dragon as its second in command, as Jarek became the leader. Dominic decides to gather the Black Dragon and with persuasive help from Jarek, If he helps her claim Outworld forever, Dominic will help him avenge his father against the special forces and other threats against him, his father, and the Black Dragon association. *Hydro - A non-canon Mortal Kombat Character.He was a warrior from Earthrealm,Who was a member of the Lin Kuei clan.He appears in the Mortal Kombat: Blood and Thunder comic books,and Mortal Kombat: Legacy.He becomes an Official MK Character and new cyborg Hydro was from Mortal Kombat Project.He is Bad. *Kevin Notes - He is the Powerhouse & Soulful Musician and Singer from Earthrealm.Kevin is Caucasian that has Blonde hair, and Blue Eyes.He will have Music to Everyone's ears.Kevin's weapons are His Musical instruments,such as His Microphone,Acoustic guitar,Electric guitar,Piano,keyboard,Cymbals,His mp3 player,throwing records and throwing compact discs,and His incredible Soulful Singing Vocals. Kevin has joined Cassie Cage and the gang.He is good and very talented.He is also Cassie's Boyfriend. *Sonar - She is the Female Magenta & Yellow Cyborg from the Lin Kuei. *Kronika - *Geras - Dominic,Kano's_Son.jpg|Dominic,Kano's Son mortal_kombat_8__sonar_bio_by_daryui-d9qtxub (1).jpg|Sonar,Female Magenta and Yellow Cyborg Hydro.jpg|Hydro,Blue Cyborg LMD_Still.jpg|Kevin Notes - Powerhouse Musician & Singer Bosses *Shang Tsung (Sub-Boss 1) *Shao Kahn (Sub Boss 2) *Onaga (Sub-Boss 3) *Dark Emperor Liu Kang & Dark Empress Kitana (Sub-Boss 4) (In the third round,Both Liu Kang and Kitana Transforms into the Giant Fire breathing Dragon with two Heads) *Dark Raiden (Final Boss) (In the third round,Raiden has the menacing appearance and Corrupt the Fear Sancuary with bat like wings and the face of the Demon of Fear (More worse than Shinnok) Non-playable Characters *Ashrah - Helps Sareena to escape the Underworld and warn the heroes of Plan-land, more then she also ends up having to flee to Earth. *Blaze - Guardian of the last dragon egg, where the soul of Onaga is stuck and also appears in the background of The Pit. *Edenians - The legendary people of Kitana, they appear in the story mode, make Odaria the new queen of Edenia after releasing this kingdom merged with Outworld and have sent to execute Rain, the Edenian traitor *Daegon - *Taven - *Nitara - *Hotaru - *Sheeva - *Reiko - *Bo' Rai Cho - *Li Mei - *Tanya - *Tremor - *Kano - *Quan Chi - *Nightwolf - *Kabal - *Sindel - Animals in MK XI * Oni - Debuted in Mortal Kombat Shaolin Monks. It was appears on the Konquest Mode and Online Konquest * Tarkatans - A mutant of Tarkatans, known as the character Baraka Arenas *Netherrealm - Hell, now ruled by Liu Kang and Kitana. *Netherrealm Secret Caves - secret caves that are the refuge of demons. *Outworld Market - The old market of Outworld that appears in Mortal Ko *Edenia's Throne Room - The room of Edenia Palace throne that was governed by Sindel and King Jerrod. *Edenia's Colosseum - As Kahn's Arena, the arena is in Edenian style, enhanced with gold and precious stones. *Ramse Desert - A desert in Ramses kingdom that looks like an Egyptian conflicts desert, but are the jackal people that appears in hieroglyphics, oasis and palm trees has inspired in Ancient Egypt. * Shirai Ryu Temple - It is somewhat like the Lin Kuei temple, but in Japanese style, time flower gardens and the statue of Amaterasu, the sun goddess in Japan and goddess symbol of Shiray Ryu clan, in this chapter, Scorpion fight with Cassie Cage team to give them a lesson in complicity with Johnny Cage and Sonya Blade. *Special Forces Headquarter - The site appears in Mortal Kombat X, is now inhabited by the people of Li Mei, but the military remain in place. *Jinsei Chamber -The old house of Jin Sei returns, Raiden tries to corrupt the place again, as did Shinnok, but their actions are frustrated by Fujin. *Destroyed City - The old town that appeared in Mortal Kombat X. *Bell Tower - Returns with more life and full of bats and crows, is the chapter meeting Bo Rai Cho. *Niagara Falls - A landscape of the Land Plan that is real, Cassie Cage defeats Maki who wanted to make a spell to create a protective shield for the Outworld but would destroy the whole place and Cassie Cage prevents it from happening. *Lin Kuei Temple - Another area that returns in this place, Sub-Zero defeats the Black Dragon members, who wanted to steal his amulet. *Fear Sanctuary - A sanctuary where is the Jin Sei of Outworld, the contrary the Sky Temple, this place is gloomy, with statues of gargoyles and monsters, which attacks all through fear. *Inner Sanctum -The inner of the Fear Sanctuary, where is the Jin Sei of Outworld, the final battle against Raiden occurs at this location. Modes Single Player Modes *Story Mode - see this Arcade Ladder - Including Beginners Tower (5), Intermediate Tower (7), Advanced Tower (10), Expert Tower (20), Legends Tower (All) and Endless Tower (Infinite), all 6 Towers differ according to number of Kombatants and you go through before fighting sub-bosses,Shang Tsung,Goro,Shao Kahn,Kotal Kahn, Kitana, Liu Kang,Onaga,and final Boss, Raiden, Endless Tower has no boss or sub-bosses *Versus Mode - You can either fight the computer or watch the computer control both sides *Living Towers (Online) - include Hourly, Daily and Premier Towers which are full of challenges *Challenge Tower -300 Challenges are waiting for you in this mode, win all Challenges to get unlockable Costumes and Variations throughout time *Test Your Skills (Includes Might, Sight, Luck and Strike) *Survival Mode Multiplayer Modes *Online Ladder - You can fight in towers against players, in which the winner advances to the next stage, the less the stage you start at, the more the rewards are. *Tag Arcade Ladder (Online and Offline) - same as normal Arcade Ladder but multiplayer. *Versus Mode(Online and Offline) - Fight alongside/against players online and offline (you can fight alongside a player against 2 other Players) * Test You Skills Challenge - The faster playelenge, wins the challenge. *Team Battle /Battle Royale ( Online and Offline) - ( you can fight a team battle alongside other players in a 2v2v2 , 3v3 or Free For All). *Faction Wars returns.King Of The Hill (Online Only) Konquest Mode Konquest Mode was originated and debuted from Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance and later returned in Mortal Kombat: Deception and Mortal Kombat: Armageddon. Konquest Mode can should return in the next game of the franchise. Alongside all other players around the world, includes levels system, you can buy weapons, you can play as Sub-Zero, Scorpion and other Mortal Kombat characters such as Liu Kang and Kung Lao, travel through all realms for missions, PvP Battles and more fun in this mode, learn variations from kharacters, you m some other kharacters such as Kotal Kahn in missions or by challenges. Online Konquest A new mode that players created kharacter throughout a Konquest mode alongside all other players around the world, includes levels system, you can buy weapons, you must play such as Sub-Zero, Scorpion and other Mortal Kombat characters such as Liu Kang and Kung Lao, travel through all realms for missions, PvP Battles and more fun in this mode, learn variations from kharacters, you may fight some other kharacters such as Kotal Kahn In missions or by challenges. Voice Actors/Actresses for each Character *Baraka: Greg Eagles *Cassie Cage: Ashly Burch *Cyrax: Rhasaan Orange *D'Vorah: Kelly D'Vorah *Dominic: Nolan North *Doomguy Marine: Alex Jones *Ferra/Torr: Tara Strong/Fred Tatasciore *Frost: Kelly Hu *Fujin: Troy Baker *Geras: *Hydro: Vic Chao *Jacqui Briggs: Danielle Nicolet *Jade: Linda Lee *Jax: Terry Crews *Johnny Cage: Andrew Bowen *Kabal: Alan Bersten *Kevin Notes: Von Smith *Kotal Kahn: Greg Eagles *Kitana: Karen Strassman *Kratos: Christopher Judge *Kronika: *Kung Jin: Johnny Yong Bosch *Kung Lao: Will Yun Lee *Liu Kang: Tom Choi *Marcus Fenix: John DiMaggio *Michael Myers: Tyler Mane *Mileena: Karen Strassman *Nightmare: Robert Englund *Noob Saibot: Jamieson Price *Onaga: Nigel Casey *Pennywise: Tim Curry *Pumpkinhead: *Raiden: Richard Epcar *Rain: Andrew Bowen *Reptile: Steve Blum *Scorpion: Patrick Seitz *Sektor: Andrew Kishino *Shang Tsung: Andrew Kishino *Shao Kahn: Bob Carter *Skarlet: Dana Lyn Baron *Smoke: Andrew Bowen *Sonar: Natasha Bure *Sonya Blade: Ronda Rousey *Spawn: Keith David *Sub Zero: Steve Blum *Sweet Tooth: J.S Gilbert *Takeda Takahashi: Parry Shen *Tasia: Claudia Jordan *Kreate-A-Fighter: You, or the announcer Endings * List of endings in Mortal Kombat XI Category:Games Category:Mortal Kombat Games